The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein are directed to document scanning and printing methods and systems that reduce show-through of images from a back side of a translucent document.
When a user wishes to reproduce an image on an image bearing substrate or obtain an electronic version of the image on the document, the image is passed within a detection field of an optical sensor. The passing of the document image within the detection field of the optical sensor is termed “scanning” the document. The optical sensor detects light reflected from the surface of the document and obtains data representing the reflected light. The data obtained is an electronic representation of the images formed on the document, because the colors and shadings of the images reflect different amounts and wavelengths of light.
When a double-sided translucent image bearing substrate, having images on both sides of the image bearing substrate, is scanned, the electronic representation generated by scanning one side of the image bearing substrate will contain information from both sides of the image bearing substrate due to light passing through the image bearing substrate. The high contrast image information of the scanned side, or front, of the image bearing substrate will be combined with the low contrast image information from the back side of the image bearing substrate. This low contrast image information from the back side of the image bearing substrate is called “show-through” image information. The elimination of residual signature in the scan of the back side and the adjacent document is the problem to be overcome by the subject development.
One way in which show-through image information is reduced is to place a black backing on the back side of the image bearing substrate during scanning. The light that passes through the image bearing substrate is absorbed by the black backing. Although there is a significant reduction of the show-through image information, there is a small residual low contrast image of the back side remaining in the scanned image due to light scattering off the back side of the image bearing substrate. This method is undesirable because with a black backing any perforations in the image bearing substrate and regions beyond the edges of the image bearing substrate appear as black regions in the scanned image. Additionally, trying to insert such a backing for book scanning is particularly inconvenient and undesirable.
One-dimensional Tone Reproduction Curves (TRCs) may be used in the digital imaging process as a means for compensating for non-linearities introduced by an individual imaging device. In general, the same TRC is used for each pixel in an image. Conventionally, one TRC is used for each of the colorants, i.e., four TRCs in the case of a CMYK process color marking device, a single TRC for a monochrome (single color) device. The TRCs can be periodically refined by printing calibration patches on the imaging device, comparing the measured color of each of the calibration patches with that of respective reference colors, and modifying the TRCs to achieve a closer correlation between the printed calibration patches and reference colors.
In this regard, another method performs aggressive page background suppression after the document is scanned. It applies a TRC that maps light gray into page background white. While it can effectively eliminate most of the show-through, which are light gray in color, it may fail to remove severe show-through that is relatively dark. An even more aggressive TRC may do the job, but it will raise the risk of eliminating light color content printed in the front page.
Yet another method assumes that both front and back pages are scanned and that both are available during processing. Each page is analyzed with a model that predicts show-through physics. The page is decomposed into a content part and a show-through part and the latter is discarded. This type of method in principal can treat all kinds of show-through. However, they are often computationally very complicated. The accuracy of decomposition relies heavily on the validity of the model. Furthermore, they require that the front and the back sides of the pages are perfectly aligned, a condition in reality seldom met.
Thus, the exemplary embodiments contemplate new and improved method and systems that resolve the above-referenced difficulties and others.